english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008)
Sasami: Magical Girls Club (砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ) is a magical girl anime television series produced by AIC and BeSTACK. The series originally aired in Japan between April 13, 2006 and January 11, 2007, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between August 12, 2008 and November 25, 2008. English Voice Cast 'Main Csst' *Alison Viktorin - Sasami Iwakura *Brina Palencia - Tsukasa Takamine *Brittney Karbowski - Anri Misugi *Cherami Leigh - Makoto Hozumi *Luci Christian - Washu Kozuka *Monica Rial - Misao Shinohara 'Secondary Cast' *Caitlin Glass - Chief Sorceress *Carrie Savage - Itoki *Mike McFarland - Daimon *Sonny Strait - Ginji Iwakura *Todd Haberkorn - Toshihiko "Monta" Saruta *Z Charles Bolton - Ryo-Ohki 'Minor Cast' *Amanda Doskocil - Machiyoko (eps2-11) *Amber Cotton - Honoka Iwakura (eps14-26) *Anastasia Munoz - Boy B (ep25), Boy Student A (ep20), Female Student (ep20) *Andy Baldwin - Male Mover (ep10), TV Announcer (Man; ep19) *Barry Yandell - Principal (ep1) *Brina Palencia - Magic Cat (ep22) *Caitlin Glass - Executive Priestess (ep18), Girl A (ep25) *Chad Ford - Kasai (ep8) *Charlie Campbell - Old Man B *Chris Cason - Big Tree (ep16), Man B (ep14) *Christopher R. Sabat - Conductor *Cole Brown - Old Man A (ep21) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Baby Brother (ep4), Keura, Mihoshi, Priestess C (ep15), Sorceress C (ep23), Subordinate C (ep21) *Cynthia Cranz - Anri's Bro A (ep13), Female Announcer (ep13), Hashimoto, Monta's Mother (ep7) *D'Lytha Myers - Misao's Mother (ep25), Oogi (ep8) *Dana Schultes - Maid (ep3), Priestess B (ep15), Sorceress B (ep23), Subordinate B (ep21) *Eric Vale - Tonobe *Gina Circelli - Chinako *J. Michael Tatum - Amitav, Big Tree (ep16), Man A (ep14) *Jād Saxton - Eimi *Jamie Marchi - Sonoko *Jessica Foster - Baby, Endou (ep8), Female Soloist (ep6), Onodera (ep8), Woman Soloist (ep13) *John Swasey - Tsukasa's Father *Judy Keith - Witch (ep5) *KC Jones - Cat (ep10) *Kate Oxley - Chiaki *Katie Beggs - Machiyoko (eps14-20) *Kia Dawn Fulton - Anri's Bro B (ep13), Female Teacher (ep13) *Kimberly Matula - Anri's Brother (ep14), Pink Shirt Boy (ep17), Waitress (ep14) *Kristi Bingham - Boy Student B (ep20), Female Student C (ep20), Magic Rat Ring (ep17), Referee (ep17) *Laura Wetsel - Anri's Brother (ep14), Magic Rat Ring (ep17) *Lauryn Clarkson - Boy A (ep25), Crowd (ep26), Sorceress D (ep23) *Leah Clark - Asami (ep10), TV Announcer (Woman; ep19), Tsukasa's Mother (ep3) *Lindsey Garrett - Classmate (ep25), Crowd (ep26), Executive, Water Dragon *Luci Christian - Yuuri *Maeghan Albach - Makabe (ep8), Young Wife *Majken Bullard - Kozue *Mary Morgan - Base Runner (ep17), Brown Shirt Classmate (ep17), Classmate (ep25), Crowd (ep26), Evil Voice (ep4), Housewife B (ep20), Komiya (ep8), Magic Rat Ring (ep17), Saeki (ep8) *Monica Rial - Anri's Brother C, Anri's Mother (ep4), Big Tree (ep16), Housewife A (ep20) *Phillip Cole White - Boy A (ep17), Green Shirt Guy (ep19), Man D (ep14) *R Bruce Elliott - Grandpa (ep10) *Rex Clark - Bird (ep21) *Sean Michael Teague - Boy B (ep17) *Stacey Oristano - Honoka Iwakura (eps1-12) *Stephanie Young - Priestess (ep16), Priestess A, Sorceress A (ep23), Subordinate A (ep21) *Trina Nishimura - Ayane, Girl B (ep6) *Victoria Mancha - Classmate (ep25), Crowd (ep26), Executive *Wendy Powell - Keura (ep23) *Z Charles Bolton - Big Tree (ep16), Dog Letters (ep22), Man C (ep14) 'Additional Voices' *Chris Cason *Christopher R. Sabat *D'Lytha Myers *Kate Oxley *Kimberly Matula *Kristi Bingham *Laura Wetsel *Lindsey Garrett *Majken Bullard *Mary Morgan *Phillip Cole White *Sean Michael Teague *Trina Nishimura *Victoria Mancha Category:Anime Category:2008 Anime